


In the Ruins of Eregion

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: Originally painted for Lynndyre's original art prompt: a gnarled twisted tree, perhaps growing from a ruin, with something living in it.  But when I started painting, I realised that it was in my mind Hollin, the ruins of Eregion, and that Lynndyre hadn't actually requested Tolkien art.  So here it is as a treat, just on the offchance, because I enjoyed Lynndyre's story, Flight from Eregion, though clearly this image is too late to be quite part of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).




End file.
